


One Nightstand

by SparklingWand, Writing4Roses



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingWand/pseuds/SparklingWand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing4Roses/pseuds/Writing4Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When celebrity life gets to Robert Pattinson, he takes a weekend to recharge his batteries and meet his all-time favorite author.  What happens when the author turns out to be nothing like he suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Nightstand

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the rights to The Twilight Saga, The Harry Potter Saga, Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown, Summit Entertainment, or J.K. Rowling. Furthermore, we do not own the rights to Robert Pattinson or anything pertaining to the actor (damn it, we wish we did though. Please do not tell him! LOL). All real persons mentioned in this one-shot are purely dramatized and fictional. There is no harm, defamation of character, or slander intended. No copyright infringement intended. Please be advised, that the storyline of this fiction is purely that of the authors. Use of any portion of this fiction, without the both author's permission is strictly prohibited.
> 
> This one-shot is based on a recent dream of SparklingWand's. All plots initially belong to her, and became the brainchild of the both of us. Therefore, you can blame the two of us if you don't like it. Level Playing Field and Texas Hold'em are the sole property of SparklingWand and are used with the author's permission.

I lay in bed wide-awake on a bloody Saturday morning.

What the fuck?

This is my one day to sleep in, and yet anticipation and excitement prevent me from even doing that. For once, I have a Saturday that is all mine with no one to tell me what to do, where to go, or how to dress. I can bloody do whatever the Hell I want on this day, and what I wanted to fucking do was sleep in.

I beat my hands into my pillow, attempting to fluff it up and make it a bit more comfortable, thinking that might assist me in going back to sleep, but instead, that only made me more awake.

Bloody Hell! Might as well wake up, mate.

I took a deep breath as I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sleep in my eyes. Ugh.

I rolled over to my side, facing my nightstand, and saw the actual time on the digital clock.

9:42 AM.

I had plenty of time this morning. I guess I'll catch up on some reading, I thought to myself. I smiled at this thought. It is no secret that I love reading. I love being able to escape this world for a moment in time, while being drawn in by the written words of minds much greater than my own. I can enjoy various genres and authors works, branching out and enhancing my bookshelf in any way I can.

Travelling is such a major part of my profession. I often find myself wishing that I could bring all of my favourites with me, but I have to remain selective in my choices to prevent an overbearing amount of luggage. I had a small stack of about eight books or so, hard cover and paperback lying on my nightstand. I traced my finger along the spines of the books, and pulled one out. I held the black hardback in my hands, tracing my fingers over the silver embossing.

Texas Hold 'em by C. J. Reiner. This was his newest release and I was already completely in love. This book had only been on the shelves three months, and I have to admit, I have already read it a dozen or so times. It was an adventurous story that spoke of hope and promise, showing that love is truly out there if you hold on. It wasn't your sappy love story that all the little girls would go mad over. No, this was a story a man could really sink his teeth into. C.J.'s words rang true in a world of doubt and self-loathing, and I was drawn to this bloke's mind.

I was particularly excited about this book because today was the day I was finally going to get to meet the author.

I flipped through the pages and briefed myself over my favourite passages of the book. When Hunter, the main character of the story, met Rachel, her beauty astounds him. As they became acquainted on such severe measures, he realizes he has this insane need to save her, protect her, as well as all of those around her. I laughed aloud to myself as I recalled some of my most enjoyable quotes from the book, as the two main characters had a knack for witty banter and sexual prowess.

After having spent an hour or so reading, I closed the book, placed it back on my nightstand, and prepared for the day ahead of me. I made sure to dress comfortably, since I planned on walking quite a bit today.

After getting dressed, I headed into the kitchen, which was rarely used by me, personally, and somehow managed to make a piss-poor version of English tea.

How I missed home.

Americans can cook, but they don't know anything about making a simple cup of tea. Well, most don't. I found that down South, they actually make a decent tea. Nothing like home, but much more acceptable then the rubbish I get at these executive hotels.

I took my tea and walked over to the expansive balcony, admiring the view as I stepped out. The air was fresh, and the morning dew still hung heavy in the atmosphere. I sipped my warm beverage, and looked down on the street, watching the hustle and bustle of the day occurring below. I closed my eyes as I listened to the world around me. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and finished my tea before stepping back inside, and dropping my cup in the kitchen sink.

Time was starting to slip away from me, so I rushed back to my bedroom, and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I chuckled to myself as I thought about the 'IFUKU' t-shirt I was wearing today.

Man, the paps will have a field day with this one.

I sighed, as I ran my fingers through my hair. I gave up a long time ago, trying to get this mess to do anything but stick up all over my head. Now, it has become my signature trademark. Who would have ever figured my crazy mop could be considered as legend?

I quickly pack my messenger bag with my essentials: pen, journal, netbook, charger, cigarettes, lighter and keys. I slip my wallet in my back pocket and hang my Ray Bans on my collar. I grab my iPhone and slip it into my front pocket. I know I better than to forget that bloody thing again. My manager, Nick, had a fucking fit the last time I did. Let's just say that I would prefer to never experience his wrath again.

I quickly make a call to Dean, the head of my security detail, to let him know I was ready to leave.

While waiting for Dean to arrive, I double-checked to make sure I had everything. I completed a mental check-list of everything I had. I looked around the bedroom, and realized I had forgotten the most important thing of all. My bloody book. I can't very well get an author's signature without it. I pick it up off the nightstand, caressing the binding, before placing it in my bag.

Dean arrived shortly after, already fully aware of the plan for the day's events. He knew where I was going, and how long I expected to stay. He wasn't going with me, but he would follow.

Dean and I make an excellent team. We completely understand each other, and I think that is why we work so well together. Of my entire bodyguard detail, I have always felt that Dean understands me the best. He understands my need for my space and my privacy, while, acknowledging the fact that he has a job to do- to serve and protect.

"Ready, Rob?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, mate. Let me grab my bag." I replied, as I turned around to grab my bag from my room.

"So, you are walking there, right? Are you sure you don't want us to just drop you off?"

"No thanks, Dad. I think I'll be fine." I chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head in disapproval. "You're following me. I think I'll be just fine." I smirked.

"True. We'll give you all the space you need, no worries."

"Ready to rock and roll?" A voice buzzed over Dean walkie-talkie.

"Roger."

"Who's Roger?" I asked, I could not recall ever meeting a Roger.

"C'mon, Rob. Let's go to the book store." He laughed as he patted me twice on the back, shaking his head.

I wrapped my bag over my shoulders, and put my sunglasses and ball cap on. Dean placed his arm around me, as was customary, and opened the door, escorting me from my room.

Dean made sure to stand in front of me as we entered the lift. We rode down fourteen floors in silence, but that was fine. It would make up for any excitement we came across outside.

As the lift doors opened, I took a deep breath. I can do this.

We exited through the lobby, and stopping momentarily at the valet area where Fred was waiting for us. Dean and Fred got in the car together, while I walked off on foot.

This was wonderful. I couldn't remember the last time I been outside by myself, just walking without being stopped and-

"Oh, my God!" A young girl screamed.

I flinched. Bloody hell! The screaming. Why do they always have to scream? Just make it stop!

Standing in front of me was a short, brown haired girl with glasses, and she was beaming at me with a wide smile. I figured what she was about, as I had to contain a chuckle, as I had realized she was actually wearing a Twilight t-shirt with my ugly mug on the front of it.

"Um, you're Rob, right?" She asked, practically bouncing in excitement. She smiled and patiently waited for my answer.

What if I said 'no'... would she argue that I was? She has the evidence on her collector's t-shirt.

"Yes, I am." I replied, with a nervous smile. I looked over to see the black sedan pull over, the driver's window slightly cracking to investigate my situation.

"Holy cow!" she exclaimed. "Can I please get your autograph?"

She seemed so excited to see me, I could not say no. I knew I could easily tell her to sod off, but I would not do that.

"Sure, do you have something I can sign for you?"

"Umm... yeah," she answered, fishing for something in her shoulder bag.

When she was busy looking, I gave a thumbs up to Dean and Fred to let them know I was okay, and there was no need to worry.

She pulled out a small notepad and a pen, handing it to me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I replied, looking down at the petite girl, "So, what's your name?"

"It's K-Karen." She stuttered briefly, seeming a bit more nervous, "You know, with a K?"

"Karen?" I repeated her name, looking at her for confirmation. You would have thought I had asked her to bear my children by the expanse of the grin on her face.

She nodded her head repeatedly and giggled, "Yes."

I quirked my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side, "You're not from here, are you?"

"N-no, I'm from Texas. I flew here with my cousins for a, um, convention," she replied, pointing to her t-shirt.

I smiled at her and nodded as I signed her piece of paper, handing it back to her as she read it and continued to smile, "Thanks for being such a wonderful fan. Lovely meeting you! Best Wishes, Robert Pattinson xx"

"Well, I hope you have a lovely time. It was nice meeting you."

"Can I give you a hug, too?"

"Of course." I leaned in, and gave her a warm hug. "Did you want a picture as well? Most ask for a photograph."

"Oh, no! I don't want to trouble you!" She giggled as she put her notepad away.

"It's not a problem." I replied as she quickly pulled out her mobile. We stood together, sharing a smile as she pressed the camera button on her phone.

"Thank you so much, nobody will believe me! This is... crazy! My cousins are going to be so pissed they missed you!" Her eyes grew wide as she realized she was going on without a verbal filter. "Any ways, thanks again, and I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Not at all," I replied, chuckling, "Have a wonderful day."

I smiled, as we waved our goodbyes, and I was on my way to the coffee shop.

-R-

Stepping foot into the coffee shop, I waited in queue to order my usual coffee. I looked around to see the place filling up quickly. Upon my turn, I made my order to a girl whose nametag read Shiloh. I struggled to keep a straight face as she stammered over her words when repeating my order back.

"Ta-ta-tall, va-va-vanilla latte, with no-no-no foam?"

I nodded and patiently waited for her to complete the transaction. Yes, I was quite sure she recognized me as she whispered to me, "h-ha-have a nice day, s-s-sir," when she handed my credit card and receipt back to me.

I flashed a winning smile in her direction, "You have a lovely day, as well, Shiloh."

I must admit, I winked at her. I could hear her behind me as she melted, reclaiming her breath as I took my coffee, and walked away. Her co-workers quickly gathered around to ask what was wrong with her.

"T-t-that was Robert Pattinson," I heard her shockingly whisper to her colleagues.

I laughed as one of her co-workers mumbled, "Damn newbies."

The poor, cute girl could not gather herself together, and I could not help but feel partially responsible.

I was terrible. I knew exactly what I was doing to her. Normally, I would mind my own business, and wouldn't have done more than make my order, but today I felt a little feisty. I mean what the hell? You only live once, right?

Leaving the scene behind me, I followed the signs, which indicated the area set aside for today's author event. Taking my place in line, with coffee in hand, I patiently waited for things to begin.

I pulled my baseball cap down over my eyes, covering my head in disguise, subliminally giving me minimal protection and security from the world around me. There was no sign of who was hidden beneath my layers of clothing. I could easily be mistaken for a disgruntled man in a hurry.

Just one simple autograph, that is all, I reminded myself, and I would be gone. Back to my suite, locked away and guarded by security. Just another day...

After a few moments in queue, the bookstore's manager, who I knew personally, stood at the front of the line, welcoming everyone to the event and introduced herself. She announced that the Q & A session with the author would begin shortly, and she would be back soon to get everything going.

She glanced over in my direction, and I gave her a simple smile.

As I surveyed the line before me, I was quite amazed at the demographic that was waiting for a chance to meet C.J. It was not one set demographic that waited patiently to meet him. No, there was a conglomerate of people, male, female, teenagers, all from different races and backgrounds.

This was why I enjoyed reading Reiner's works. His written word reached all lifestyles. It did not matter where you were from, who you were, or where you were heading, his stories just spoke to you on all levels of understanding.

As we waited, I felt my mobile vibrate in my trousers' pocket. I brought it out, flipping it open to find a new text message waiting. I was pleasantly surprised to see the store manager, Missy Tyson's name on the screen and a new text message indicated.

If U wanted 2 meet CJ, all U had 2 do is ask. Get out of line & u2 can meet privately. -M

I quickly sent a text back. No worries, I'll wait in queue w/ every1. -R

OK. Just let me know if U need NEthing. -M

OK, thx.-R

I hit send on the text message, and slipped my phone back into my trousers pocket.

I tended to frequent the bookshop whenever I was in town, so I knew Missy well. She always looked out for me, and whenever she knew I was returning, she would put books aside that may be of interest to me. Whenever I returned to Los Angeles, this was always one of my first stops and they were always very warm and welcoming, extremely courtesy to my need of privacy.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out my copy of Texas Hold'em. I ducked my head down, and listened to the conversations going on around me. There was a definite excitement and buzz in the air, as everyone anticipated finally meeting their favourite author for the first time. They were discussing their favourite books, their thoughts on the current release, and the possibility of a sequel to Texas Hold'em.

"I heard C.J. Reiner is a woman," one man said.

"With a name like Carrington Jay, I seriously doubt it," another replied.

I snickered, as I tended to agree with the second chap.

Missy brought me back to reality when she returned, and directed us into the area of the shop that had been designated for the signing. Missy stood on platform, as everyone made their way in, taking the few seats that were available. It was standing room only.

I was suddenly anxious about meeting C.J. for the first time. I wanted to thank him for his work, and relay how it had touched me. I'm sure he had already heard that a thousand times over, but I hoped it would mean something to him. I had to laugh at myself, because I was suddenly feeling like how the fan-girls acted when they were in my presence.

I took a spot against the wall, allowing the women to have somewhere to sit, and giving myself an excuse to stay away from those who may notice me.

I felt someone staring at me, only to look up and see Missy's bright smile. I smiled, and gave a slight nod as she reached for the microphone. She welcomed everyone once again, and wanted us all to give a warm welcome to a woman named Veronica Clark, who would get things started.

A beautiful, brown-haired woman bounced out from around the corner with long, lean legs that did not quit. She had a model's body, and it was quite peculiar to me that this statuesque woman was also wearing stiletto heels. Everyone applauded as she stepped up to the platform, taking charge, with grace and assertiveness.

"Good morning!" She greeted, as several people in the audience returned her salutation. "Thank you so much for joining us here today. My name is Veronica Clark, manager extraordinaire to the wonderful, C. J. Reiner. We are so excited to be here with you all. Today, we are going to have a little bit of a question and answer session with the author, hosted by the fabulous Missy." She smiled motioning towards the store manager. "Feel free to ask any questions you wish, well, as long as they are appropriate, of course!" she exclaimed, smirking as she wagged her finger at the audience, as everyone laughed at her joke.

"Afterwards, there will be a book signing. If you wish, we will have a portion of that time allotted for a picture with the author, as well." She took a deep breath and continued on, "All right then, everyone, without further delay, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you one of New York Times Best Sellers multiple-listed authors, C. J. Reiner! Won't you please give her a warm welcome?"

Everyone complied clapping and cheering, as we waited for the author to take the stage. Several people stood as the author walked in, giving him a standing ovation. I tried to peak over them to get a glance, luckily, I was tall and it wasn't too much of an issue.

Veronica turned to her left, motioning towards the same direction she had come from, when out came a woman.

A woman?

C.J. Reiner is a woman.

Blimey! You must be kidding me! How did I miss this piece of information?

Not that it was a bad thing, I was just shocked, I would have never known. Obviously.

Now, that I had a chance to think of it, I flipped through the pages to the back of book, and even double-checking the front pages.

Just as I thought, there's no picture.

I could hear the bloke from earlier chuckle, "See, I told you so."

She walked onto the stage, flashing a smile as she waved to everyone. She hugged Veronica and Missy, and took a seat in the chair next to Missy. The Q & A session took place for the next thirty minutes, and I was astounded at the questions posed to her.

She was quite petite and slender, with curves in all the appropriate places. Fuck, she was gorgeous and dainty. She couldn't be any taller than five feet, but those legs seemed to go for miles. Taking in her appearance, I immediately begin to feel the effects of her, and had to reel myself in from this surprise.

I could see why she felt she needed anonymity as an author. I felt like I could completely relate to that. She wanted people to understand her for her work, not her looks.

She was so smart and so witty. Her personality had this uncanny way of drawing you in. I found myself laughing as loudly as the rest of the crowd at all her jokes. Her humour was incredible. I stood there in total disbelief that this stunning beauty was the very author whose works I had read repeatedly, dog-eared the pages, highlighted and marked notes in the margins. I could not tell you how many of my mates I had recommended her works to, praising her written word. I fucking wanted to pick her brain.

As she sat talking to Missy, answering questions, I noticed her Southern accent, and God, was it was fucking sexy.

When I stopped focusing on the nature of her voice, my eyes quickly diverted back to those legs. She conducted herself in such a lady-like manner, sitting in that chair, exposed to the masses, with her legs crossed, left over right. I would never have believed she was even remotely nervous had it not been for her legs. I watched, mesmerized, as her right leg tantalized me with her flexing calf muscle. Her right foot conducting slight movement as she happily answered the questions submitted.

From her feet, covered in black strapping stilettos, I trailed my eyes up her long stems, detailing her smooth, creamy looking skin. She dawned a grey pencil skirt, and when she turned in her seat, her black silk blouse bunched down slightly, giving a little peak as to what she had on underneath.

Bloody hell. Was that a black lacy bra?

She immediately realized what happened, and nervously straightened her attire, pulling her grey tailored jacket together and herself up in the plush chair. Her beautiful, shoulder-length blonde hair was cut in a manner that it flipped up in layers. It looked so soft and so silky, I just wanted to touch it to see how it really felt. I had never paid more attention to a woman's attire than I have today.

After the Q & A session, everyone began to form a line at the platform. A small task table was placed before Ms. Reiner as she began meeting with her fans, signing autographs, and taking photographs.

I stood in line, holding onto my coveted book, and slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. I made sure to go towards the end of the line, attempting to maintain my own anonymity, dipping my head down, and making myself busy with my book that I had brought for the author- for her to sign.

When I stepped up to have my turn, she greeted me warmly, "Hi, there. Nice to meet you." She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes, and mind-fucked me over in one fell swoop.

Her eyes were absolutely stunning, predominately grey with flecks of blue hints throughout. I wanted to look at her eyes closely, but looked away quickly, avoiding being Señor Stalker.

I was suddenly tongue-tied.

What the fuck? It is not as if you've never met someone famous before.

I tried to pull myself together, and mumbled, "Um, yes, likewise."

She looked up at me, pausing for a moment before reaching towards the book in my hands. I perversely wished the book was not there, and she was reaching for something else instead. In that one instant, I was completely hard.

Bugger! Down boy!

Nan. Football. My mates. Mum. Nan, my mates and Mum all in swimwear. Secondary school...

I exhaled, and shuddered silently to myself, having thought of those things in order to fix my sudden issue.

I could not help myself. The woman was a looker, absolutely stunning. I handed her my book, and she flipped open to the front.

"Wow, this book is very well-loved," she stated, taking in the condition of the book, and its worn edges.

I shyly nodded my head. "Yes, I've read it many times," I replied, speaking softly, with a small smile.

Before I knew what was happening, we were talking like old friends. She completely brought me out of my shell. Never have I felt so drawn to one person before in my life. We continued to discuss my favourite parts of the story and overall what they meant to me. She told me she was flattered, and thanked me for my enthusiasm and kindness.

I assumed she was surprised I knew so much of her work, and it was almost as if there was still doubt about her ability, in the back of her mind. I would prove to her that she had no reason to feel that way. She was bloody brilliant, and deserved to be told so, often.

We were obviously talking longer than she had with the others, I did not mind one bit. I hoped that she felt the same.

"So, who should I make this out to?" She grins, with her ballpoint pen poised over the first few pages of her book I brought with me.

"Rob." I whispered, almost leaning down.

"I'm sorry, you said 'Bob' right?" She tried to repeat my name, failing miserably.

"No, it's Rob." I leaned in closer, "You know, like Robert?" I mentioned, trying to help her out.

"Oh, okay, Rob," she replied, pausing again, and looking back up at me. "Oh, um, Rob... what? I normally write it out to the person's full name, it gives a nice touch, you know?"

She smiled, waiting for me to answer.

Was she serious? She was fucking killing me.

I leaned on the table, my hands pressed down as I continued to whisper, "Pattinson."

"Patterson? Gotcha."

She horribly butchered my name once again! I felt mortally wounded. Could it be that I found the one woman in the world who had no clue who I was?

Surprisingly, for a moment, that thought turned me on.

I waved my hand at her, trying not to laugh at the situation, "No, no, it's not Patterson. Pattinson. Here, I will spell it for you, its P-A-T-T-I-N-"

She cut me off, as a big smile broke out over her face. Patting my hand, she looked up at me through her long eyelashes, "I know who you are, darlin'. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm sorry."

She winked at me, and reached over for her glass of water, taking a quick sip. As her lips wrapped around the edge of the glass, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Bloody lucky glass.

"Did you want to take a picture?"

That question made my mind go all fuzzy, perverse thoughts erupting in my mind.

"Rob?" She called out my name, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Hmm?"

Oh, Hell, she's asked a question, and I was too busy thinking about her lips and taking her picture... erotically. Fuck, those lips!

"I asked if you wanted a picture together." She grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh. Um, no, I should probably pass. I've taken enough of your time already." I answered, laughing nervously, as I looked around the coffee shop.

"Not, as much as I would like," she muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Did she say what I think she just said?

She blushed, causing her skin to radiate. "I said it's not a problem if you would like one." She looked back down at the book, and I watched as her blush streaked down her beautiful neck, and disappeared under her blouse.

"Thank you for the offer, but I really shouldn't."

A flash of disappointment crossed her face, and my heart began to race in my chest. She began to autograph my book in silence, and I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I blurted out, "Um, how about lunch instead?"

"Excuse me?"

"Instead of a picture, could I take you out for lunch?"

"You want to go to lunch with me?"

"Yes, if you wish."

She sucked in some air through her teeth, and I watched as her pert breasts lifted on her chest. "I actually can't, although I'd love to. I have two more events, and some meetings to attend to."

"Dinner." I blurted out.

She laughed, shaking her head, and there was that beautiful blush again. "You're really trying, aren't you?"

I felt the heat rise in my own face. I looked down nervously, trying to refocus myself. Fuck, this wasn't me. I never just randomly ask someone on a date. My life is too complicated for that. She was obviously smart, but extremely sociable. I felt like there was so much more that I did not know about her, and that almost made me sad. I had this insatiable need to get to know her, and an increasing desire to give her a great, big hug.

"Look, you obviously know me, and I know you. So who's to say that two fans can't get together, and enjoy each other's company, yes?"

Her eyes lit up, and a smile careened her face. I knew I had her.

As I walked out of the bookshop, with an autographed book from one of my favourite authors, and a promise of a dinner date that evening, I knew I most likely had a shit-eating grin on my face. In my pocket was Veronica's business card, with C.J.'s personal cell phone number, so I could contact her later that evening with our plans.

-R-

When I made it back to my suite, I dropped my things on the table. I sat down on the sofa, and opened the book I had cradled in my arms all the way to the hotel. I was so excited when I left the store; I neglected to check what her inscription said. I laughed heartily when I read it.

To the sexiest man on the silver screen, Bob Patterson!

It was wonderful meeting you, and hope to see you again, soon!

Write from the heart,

C. J. Reiner

I took out my mobile, still getting used to the mechanics of how the damn thing worked, and I managed to type out a text to her.

Looking 4ward 2 dinner this evening. :) -R

I'm sorry, who is this? ;-) -CJ

Do U hv multiple dinner plans this evening? I'm... wounded! -R

Do U plan on quoting all of UR infamous lines this evening? -CJ

I laughed to myself.

U R a fan indeed! That's quite all rite. I can quote U back just as much. -R

:-O U got me. -CJ

I hope so. -R

R U just here to tease me, Mr. Pattinson? ;-P -CJ

That all depends. Do U like 2b teased? -R

LOL! When will we meet? -CJ

9pm? -R

Sounds wonderful. Where R we going? -CJ

STK. I hv heard lovely things. -R

STK? How shud I dress? -CJ

I was getting ahead of myself and overly excited, I could not believe we were even still texting each other. This was... unreal.

Dress 2 kill, luv ;-) -R

I think I can handle that. -CJ

Gr8. I'll send a car 4u 9. Txt me UR location. -R

She complied, letting me know she was staying at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in LA. I guess her manager felt the need to shack her up in high society as well.

I called Dean to let him know of my evening plans. Within minutes, he and Fred were knocking on my door trying to talk me out of it, or at least attempt to persuade me to do things their way.

There was no way I was cancelling my evening plans. No way in bloody hell!

"Have you even made your reservations, Rob?" Fred asked, nosing around in my business.

"I have this handled. I just need you both to provide your normal security measures. Go out with us. Walk around when needed, only when needed."

"Of course," Dean chuckled, holding his hands in the air as a form of self-defense.

"I just want a lovely evening out. With her. So, don't go getting any funny ideas." I scolded, as I looked between the two of them.

"Yes, sir." They both stood at attention, and playfully saluted me, laughing.

"So, this is definitely a date then?" Dean asked, holding back a smile.

"Yes, it is." I could not help but smile myself.

"Well, good for you, man. Good for you." He extended his hand towards mine and shook it heartily. "I hope you both have a wonderful time this evening."

"Thank you." I knew I was blushing.

"Just don't let Kristen find out about the other woman." Fred joked, jabbing me playfully in the arm.

"Oh, sod off you two!" I laughed, as I went back to my room, grabbed my iPhone, and proceeded to finalize my dinner reservations.

-R-

Feeling rather anxious, I took a shower, hoping it would help relax me. I haven't felt this nervous since I was a teenager, walking on to the set of Harry Potter for the first time.

I was surprised by how invigorated I felt after my shower. I got out, and toweled off. I stepped back into the master suite, and was happy to find my freshly pressed suit lying across the bed.

I grabbed a pair of boxers from the chest of drawers. There was no bloody way I was going commando this evening. God knows what happens when I go commando. TMZ or some other ruddy bastard puts my business on their bloody blog, and after my earlier reaction to C.J., I wasn't taking any chances they would catch me at full mast tonight.

I put the rest of my ensemble together, and prepared myself to wow the gorgeous woman that would be on my arm tonight.

By eight o'clock, I was dressed to impress. Dean arrived at my door, right on schedule, and escorted me to my vehicle for the evening.

As per usual, when I wanted my privacy, we had a two-car system. Cedric would drive C.J. and me in the first car, while Dean and Fred would follow behind us. I swear Dean hired Cedric simply for of his name.

At least it's not Edward.

Dean had chosen to ride with me on our way to pick up C.J. He wanted to make sure I was aware of his plans for the evening. He had already contacted STK, and made sure they were aware of the need for anonymity, as well as already checking the place out for security measures.

I could not help but appreciate his need for thoroughness.

We arrived at C.J.'s hotel, and as soon as the car stopped, I went to get out. Dean's arm blocked me, holding me back.

"What?"

"Oh, no you don't."

"But, I-" I pointed towards the hotel.

"I know, but I will go get her, and bring her to you. You wait here with Freddy," he replied, and stepped out of the vehicle as Fred crawled in.

I slumped back in my seat, pouting like a five year old.

Before shutting the door, Dean stuck his head in the door with a grin on his face, "Stop slouching, buddy, Prada doesn't like wrinkles, you know?"

"Oh, bugger off, and go get her already, will you?"

He started laughing, and closed the door behind him, leaving me to sulk in my seat. I just wanted to go upstairs to pick her up, give me a break.

The next ten minutes seemed like the longest ten minutes of my life. Anticipation got the better of me as I waited for C.J. to arrive to the car.

I smiled as the four-knock signal on the window alerted me to her arrival. I leaned over, and knocked twice, signaling I was ready for them.

The door opened, and there she stood with a fabulous smile on her face, clad in a fuck hot little black dress, that hugged her curves perfectly.

Fred extended his greeting to her, as he exited the car, making way for her entrance.

"C. J.," I whispered her name in salutation, extending my hand to her, helping her into the back seat of the car.

"Good evening, Rob."

I leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek, hoping that wasn't too forward.

"Good evening, you look stunning."

"Thank you, you look very handsome." She blushed, looking down, nervously gripping her clutch in her hands.

Fred closed the car door, and made his way to the second vehicle. As soon as Dean and Fred were situated, they signaled to Cedric that we were safe to depart.

"I'm so glad you decided to come along. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for inviting me, I was so- so flattered."

I flashed a brilliant smile. Even with the dark of the night upon us, I could still see that beautiful blush colour her skin. She diverted her eyes from mine, looking out the tinted window, into the night that waited for us.

"I hope we have a great time tonight," she whispered.

She turned to me, her beautiful eyes dancing with the dim light seeping into the car, and placed her small hand onto mine.

I moved my hand away out of reflex. She gasped as her hand landed softly on my thigh. I could see by the look in her eyes that she thought she had done the wrong thing. I felt like such an arse. I quickly corrected the situation by covering her hand with my own, before she could move it away.

She glanced at me, as she lightly squeezed my thigh, and rubbed small circles with her thumb.

I relaxed my body, and allowed myself to feel close to her. "That feels divine." I sighed, laying my head back against the seat's headrest.

"Is that so?" She playfully asked in a sultry whisper. I hummed my approval, as she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

With my head still lying back, I turned to face her, looking her straight in the eyes. "It's quite relaxing."

She smiled, and laid her head back with me. I refused to release her hand, while we rested peacefully in the car on our way to dinner. I had assumed she was probably tired, but I planned on making the most of this evening.

-R-

Upon our arrival to the restaurant, Dean appeared at the car door, and opened it. He assisted C.J. from the vehicle, and closed the door once I was out. We proceeded to the front door with Dean leading us and Fred following us. They made sure we were checked in and seated, before departing, leaving us to our quiet evening.

We were seated near the back of the restaurant, secluded from the other patrons. The service was impeccable, and before long, we sat enjoying our dinner. The conversation flowed smoothly. I have never felt so comfortable talking to someone in my life.

As our salads arrived, my stomach grumbled, and my mouth was watering for something other than C.J. for the first time this evening. That was until she slipped her fork between her lips, and clamped down, moaning at the flavour permeating her palette.

The sound of that sweet sound reverberating from her chest brought on a raging hard-on that I struggled to control. Thank God for tablecloths.

She could talk about anything and everything. She demanded my attention, as we discussed law, politics, books, and current events. It was mesmerizing to talk to someone who actually knew about other things besides fashion, vampires, and gossip. She was so bloody intellectual.

"Oh, what is the saying? 'The law is neither for you nor against you. It's simply the law.' Is that right?" I smirked, taking a sip of my wine, savouring the taste on my tongue.

She cocked her head to the side, raised her eyebrows, and I could have sworn she gulped in shock.

"Ahh, so someone has read Level Playing Field." She grinned as she sipped on her glass of Merlot. "So, you're the one person who bought that book, thank you very much!"

She laughed, as I refilled her wine glass.

"Yes, as I mentioned before, I am quite a fan of your works." I waved my hand around as if it were no big deal.

"Well, Mr. Pattinson, I am quite flattered to be among your favourites."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I quirked a curious smile, and raised my eyebrow. I anxiously waited for her response.

Holy fuck, she knows my favourites. You're busted, you saucy little minx!

"Well..." she paused, collecting her thoughts, "oh, what the hell. I will totally risk the chance that in about two seconds flat I'm going to go from admired author to crazy fan girl waving her Edward Cullen flag around in the air. With that having been said, let's just say, I'm quite aware of which books you've read."

"Really?" I was astonished. She didn't seem like the kind of woman who would care about celebrities, and what they were doing.

Ugh, celebrity, how I detest that word!

"Yes, and to even be considered as one of your favourites, among the others, I am completely honoured and speechless." She looked down, at her now empty plate, hiding her eyes from me. I realized that this was the first time I had ever been on a date where a woman actually ate her meal in my presence. I liked the fact that she felt as comfortable with me as I did with her.

"You're an amazing writer, C.J. You should be quite proud of yourself." I smiled, tracing my finger around the rim of my wine glass. I looked up to find her mesmerized by my fingers.

She took notice of me staring at her, and cleared her throat, diverting her eyes. "Thank you," she shyly whispered. Her shyness did things to me that I never anticipated.

"You know, 'A woman has to work ten times as hard as a man to get by in this world. She's expected to meet the same expectations as a man, while still playing up her feminine qualities to keep people guessing and intrigued,'" I quoted her work once again, giving her my most confident smile.

My eyes were focused on her. Time stood still as I waited for her next move.

Say something, love, anything.

She swirled the wine in her glass, and took a sip, never looking up at me. A devilish grin appeared on her face, and I felt my cock twitch in my trousers. I took a nip of my wine, trying to calm my nerves, as she said, "You know, it's not every day a woman can say she has made it to a famous hot-assed movie star's nightstand."

Checkmate... had I finally met my match?

I nearly choke on my sip of wine, fortunate it was only a sip.

She looked up at me, and smiled. I quickly pulled myself together, praying she did not see my mishap. I leaned in across the table, staring directly in her eyes. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah," She replied softly.

I motioned with my index finger, enticing her forward. I wanted this woman. I knew that I could quite possibly have any woman in the world, but I didn't want them. I wanted her. She leaned slightly forward, cocking her head to the side, and grinned. We had been flirting with each other all night, now was the time for me to follow through.

"So, then, what would you say about making it to my bed instead?" My heart was racing in my chest, as I waited for her response.

"Oh." She nervously giggled looking down, before looking back up at me through her long eyelashes. "Well, that all depends."

"Yes? And what is that?" I confidentially leaned back in my chair.

"How badly you want it."

"Oh, I most definitely want it."

"Badly?"

"Most definitely," I repeated in a whisper.

"Then maybe someone should get the check, and call their driver." She replied matter-of-factly, and grabbed her clutch from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose." She winked as she stood up, leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away.

I officially understood the meaning of hating to see your woman leave, but loving to watch her walk away.

My woman? Motherfuck.

I straightened myself up in my seat, and looked around the dining hall. I located our waiter, and caught his attention. He hurriedly came over to my side.

"Yes, sir?"

"Yes, may we go ahead and proceed with our check?"

"Of course, was everything to your liking this evening?"

"It was perfect. Thank you."

Within moments, he returned with the bill in a leather folder, and handed it to me. I had my card ready, and slipped it inside the pouch without even looking at the printout he produced. He smiled as he took the folder from me, ensuring he would return immediately.

While she was still in the loo, I made two phone calls. The first call was to my security detail, the second to my hotel.

First, I instructed Dean that we were about to depart the restaurant. He informed me that there were paparazzi already stationed outside, and to be prepared.

Just my ruddy luck. Thus is my life.

I thanked him for the warning, and instructed him to have a second car ready for them to follow behind us. In addition, Cedric was to keep the privacy partition up at all times, unless there was an emergency. I wanted her to feel completely comfortable with me, no issues whatsoever.

With my second phone call, I made sure that immediate arrangements were put in place at my hotel. I honestly could not remember if my suite was in a presentable condition when I left, so I requested a quick maintenance to my room. Better to be safe than sorry. They assured me that housekeeping was already on their way, and that they would take care of everything. They informed me they would have the kitchen bring up some of their best bottles of wine and champagne, along with a fruit and dessert tray. I was relieved, as I was not sure what she would like.

While I completed my second call, the waiter returned with the receipt. He handed it to me, with a smile, which I quickly signed, and returned to him.

"Thank you for dining with us at STK this evening, Mr. Pattinson. Please come back soon." He smiled as he cleared our dishes, and a server offered to refill our wine glasses. I declined the offer, as I knew there was most likely no way would I be drinking any more- at least until we reached my suite.

I watched as she rounded the corner, returning to me. It seemed she walked in slow motion towards me, and I fought to control my breathing. She was absolutely stunning. I wanted to fucking take her picture, and keep them in my bloody mind forever.

Ohhh, now that idea has potential...

"Sorry if I took too long." She apologized with a gentle smile, as she sat down.

"Not at all, you should take all the time you need." I winked at her, causing her to blush.

My mobile began to vibrate on the table. I picked it up, and flipped it open, explaining, "My apologies, it may be our driver."

"Sure, of course."

"Indeed, it is. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes." She blushed, grabbing her clutch once again.

I stood up, walked over to her side, and held out her chair as she stood up.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"Any time." I looked over at her, and smiled, holding my arm out for her to take.

It felt good to have her arm in mine, as we walked to the car. I knew the hell we would face as we exited the building, but I did not care who saw us together, and that was a first for me.

Dean and Fred met us at the door, and guided us to the black sedan through a flurry of flashing, bright lights, and my name being shouted out for my attention.

Who are you with? Where are you going? What did you eat? How long are you in town for?

As soon as one the fellows secured the locked door shut, she turned to me with fear in her eyes, "Oh, my goodness! Is that what you go through every single time?"

"Oh, they weren't here for you then?" I joked with her, and she playfully slugged me in the arm.

"Ow." I grabbed my arm, waggishly whining about my injury.

"Aww, are you hurt? You poor baby." She giggled. I continued to feign my pain.

"Yes, I might need someone to take care of me. I have these battle wounds now, you know, and no one to tend to me." I replied sarcastically, playfully pouting, waving my non-injured arm in to the air, dramatically.

The atmosphere in the vehicle suddenly changed. We went from laughing and cutting up, to her taking off her seat belt, and straddling my waist, hovering over my predominant hard-on I was still festering.

Motherfucker.

"Let me take care of you, Rob," her voice was full of need and want.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned through gritted teeth, as I felt her grind her heated centre against mine.

"Please," she begged. I moaned, as she wrapped her fingers into my hair, massaging my scalp. I felt tingly, chills running throughout my body, and struggled with not taking her right there.

I collected myself, and prepared to blow her away. I was determined to give her a night she would never forget.

"'Begging is sinful, an absolute sin of nature.' Did you know that, love? 'You should take what you want, eyes wide open. It's the only way to be satisfied.' And you, my love, are absolutely sinful," I gasped into her ear.

I could her whimper in response to my quoting her written word. Once again, it had worked its magic on her as I had hoped. I wanted her to know I had truly read and enjoyed her work.

And now, I'm going to go in for the kill, I thought to myself, as I began to nibble on her ear. So sweet and succulent.

"Oh, hell, you're killing me here, sweetheart." She laughed headily, as she kissed me above my collar trailing upwards along my jaw line. "Oh, God, I just want you so bad. I don't know what's come over me! I never do this kind of thing, especially on a first date. Please, you have to tell me you feel the same way. Don't you?"

"Since the first moment I bloody saw you." I jerked my hips up towards her, as I wrapped my hands around waist, pressing her down against me.

"Oh, God!" she moaned, tilting her head back, exposing her silky white neck to me. I took this opportunity to lean in and kiss it. I nipped at her perfect neck, trailing my way up her jaw, and finally to her plump, beautiful lips.

"C.J., I won't pressure you for anything," I breathlessly spoke to her, as we passionately kissed, breaking for air whenever we needed to breathe, "-that you don't want to do. We can just fucking do this all night long for all I bloody care," I kissed her deeply, holding her face in my hands, and then trailing my hands down her body, grabbing her delectable bum, "-but I want you so fucking bad!"

"I want you, too, Rob, please." She began to dry hump my Prada-covered crotch, which would have sent me into overdrive, if I was not there already.

What the fuck has this woman done to me? She is driving me mad!

I felt the car coming to a halt, I grabbed onto her waist to steady her. She must not have noticed the vehicle stopped moving, because she continued to grind against me. I desperately did not want this moment to end. Our heartbeats pounded out of control, our chests heaved, struggling for air, and I wanted nothing more than to shag her at this very moment.

"Mr. Pattinson, we're here," the driver announced through the intercom. I had completely forgotten about Cedric. Thank God for the soundproof privacy glass in service cars.

"C.J., we're here, love, you've got to stop." I laughed, stilling her hips on mine. "I can't carry you in humping my dick, love."

"You know you would love that," she purred into my ear, kissing me all along my jaw line. "Hmmm, I bet those would be some great pictures on the fan sites by the morning."

"Oh, fuck, woman, you're going to kill me before it's my time!" I laughed, as I kissed her along her neckline.

There was the four-knock rhythm on the door, and I knew that my security detail was waiting for my response. She slipped off my lap, adjusting herself, and I knocked back twice to let them know I was ready.

The car door opened, and without a word, I exited first. Since she was apparently familiar with my work, she knew there was no way we could walk in together, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, and definitely not with her dry humping my knob.

Both chaps walked with us, separately. Fred went first with me, and once I was secured in the lift, Dean followed with her. This was my life. Nothing but a big slap to the face.

Congratulations, you are suddenly famous. So sorry, now you are completely alone. Too bad, so sad.

As we rode the lift in silence, I took a cleaning deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts. My mind drifted to C.J., and I couldn't help but imagine taking her in the lift. The thought of pressing her small, firm body against the lift wall, as she wrapped herself around me, made me incredibly hard.

I shook my head as the lift bell rang, the doors opening before us.

Fred escorted me to my suite, and waited outside the door for Dean and C.J. to arrive.

Upon entering my room, I took off my jacket and laid it gently across the back of a chair. I looked around, and discovered that housekeeping had indeed come by, and completed my request. The mini bar had been restocked with bottles of wine and champagne, there was a beautiful fruit and dessert tray in the refrigerator, and candles were beautifully lit throughout the whole suite.

While I waited, I turned on some music to help set the mood. Soft jazz penetrated the air as I heard the knock at the door, indicating that Dean and C.J. had indeed arrived.

-R-

After Dean escorted her into the room, gave me his final security instructions, and left, I turned to her and smiled. I planned on walking her through the hotel, showing her around, and even offering her a refreshment, but she had other thoughts in mind.

Before I could even say a word to her, she flinging herself into my arms, and was frantically snogging me. My mind shut down, and my body instinctually responded to this gorgeous woman's advances.

I gripped her hips, and hoisted her up and around mine. Her dress now riding up her hips, allowing us the freedom we needed.

I showered her lips, her face, her neck, and anywhere else my lips could find a spot to kiss, with a thousand kisses, but it was never enough. I had an insane need to fucking shag her. Moreover, the sick fuck that I am prevented me from containing that need. I pressed her body up against the foyer wall. I was fucking insatiable, and I longed for her.

She grunted, as I used the wall for leverage against her back. My fingers wrapped around her taut breast, causing her to moan her approval. There was no struggle to stop me. She probably could not have stopped me if she tried. I highly doubt that she would have though...

My tongue darted along her smooth skin, tasting every exposed inch of her, as I kneaded her perfect tit through her little black dress, with my hand. She ground her boiling hot centre into my hips, searching for her need to be met. I pushed my swollen cock up to give her the slight satisfaction of knowing what she was doing to me.

She moaned, laying her head against the wall, as I quickly unzipped my pants and pulled myself out.

Fuck, a condom!

Almost as if she could read my mind, she placed her hands on my face and whispered, "I'm on the pill."

I gasped at the realization that I was going to enter this woman, unsheathed. I had never fucked a woman without a condom before. I had never actually considered it an option. Right now, all I could think about was the fact that I was going to really get to feel her completely. No rubber between us to block any sensation, just her tight, wet pussy dripping around my hard cock.

I grunted, as I reached between us, and pulled her soaking wet panties to the side.

"Oh, God," I breathed in discovery, "you're so wet, and ready for me, love."

"Mmmhmm." She bit her lip, nodding her head as she waited for me to make my move.

I quickly rubbed myself against her centre, and we moaned as we felt the heat from each other's bodies, transcribing our desires to one another.

"Fuck, love, you're so bloody hot. You're... scorching."

"I want you so bad, Rob, please, just fuck me."

I took her face in my free hand, staring deep into her beautiful eyes, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, baby. Please, I need you so bad. Fuck me, damn it," she begged and pleaded with so much want and desire, I felt compelled to give her every fucking thing she asked for and more.

I plunged into her body causing her to scream. I liked hearing her pleasure. She gripped on to me, steadying herself by wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I could feel her nails through my shirt.

"Ohhhh, fuck, yes!"

"Yes!" She cried in agreement. She leaned her head towards my shoulder, breathing heavily into my ear. She tried to rock her body against me, but I pushed her against the wall. I wanted control of her body. I wanted to make her feel like she had never felt before.

"Do you like this, love? Do you like what I do to you?" I growled, thrusting deep into her.

"I'm loving this, I love it all, baby. Please, don't stop now."

I continued rocking my body upwards, and used the wall as my leverage. She would giggle yet wince, whenever her head would bump against the wall. I knew she probably felt a slight pain, but I would kiss away her wall sex wounds later.

I reached between us, rubbing my fingers across her clit, as I continued to pump my length into her.

I could feel her body shaking around me, and I knew she had to be close. I fought to control my own orgasm, determined that she would have as many as I could give her in one night.

She threw her head back against the wall hard, screaming my name as I thrust as hard as I could inside her. Her walls clamped down on me, and I lost control. I came with her, filling her with the fruits of my desire.

We stood in the foyer, shaking from our orgasms, trying to steady ourselves.

I spun us around, and walked us into the master suite. I pulled out of her, and placed her on the bed. I laughed at the fact that we had already had sex, but we were fully clothed.

Damn, did this girl make me want to try everything, and I mean everything.

I looked down on her, and her grey eyes were nearly dark blue with lust. She was no more sated then I was which was fine by me.

I pulled her off the bed, and turned her around, unzipping her dress. I let the black material drop to the floor as it revealed her matching black lingerie. She was wearing bloody boy-shorts that hugged her bum in all the right places, and I could not help but reach out and just grab it.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed, as I gripped her firm little bum in my hands. There was no doubt in my mind this woman worked a great deal to keep her body in shape, and I was the lucky git who gets to enjoy the benefits.

"What a fine piece of arse you have, Ms. Reiner."

"Oh, shit," she mumbled, and pushed her sweet fanny into my hands. I gladly accepted her offering, and have my way with her bum, rubbing it, squeezing it, and just admiring it for the fine piece of art that it truly was.

I leaned into her ear, and whisper, "I want to be inside you from behind, C.J. I want squeeze this perfect arse of yours while I make you come."

She gasped at my declaration. I released her bum, and traced my fingertips around the waistband of her boy shorts. I gripped the smooth fabric, ready to yank them off her when she stopped me.

"Wait," she groaned, grabbing my hands.

"What is it, C.J.?" I loosened my grip on her knickers, not wanting to force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Carrie." She whispered, squeezing her fingers around mine.

"Hmm?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"My first name is Carrington, but I go by Carrie. I think if I'm about to be naked in front of you, you should call me by my first name." She replied, gasping for breath.

"Carrie, it is then." I smiled, kissing her neckline, "That's a lovely name. Thank you for telling me, love."

She turned to look at me, with wanton desire in her eyes. Her eyes traced the contours of my body, and I felt my cock twitch.

"Well, this certainly isn't fair," she whimpered, as she grabs my unbuttoned trousers, and smiles. "Here I am in my bra and panties, and you're still fully dressed. I think we should definitely do something about that."

"Oh, definitely, Miss Carrie," I replied, with a smirk.

She reached up, and pulled my tie loose. "You know, of all the men I have seen in the public eye, Mr. Pattinson, I must say you do clean-up very nicely. You really wear a suit well." She giggled. "I'm sure you don't enjoy it, but just know there's a gazillion ladies out there who literally foam at the mouth every time you don a suit."

I dipped down, as she slipped the tie over my head. "Is that so?"

"Very much so. As a matter of fact, every one of those women would kill to be in my position, right now." She slipped the tie around her neck, letting it hang loosely between her luscious tits. "No worries though, I don't go down without a fight, and you my dear Robert, are totally worth fighting for."

"Oh, that's a lovely image." I smirked at her statement, shaking my head.

Image. Photos. I wanted to fucking take her picture.

"Do you have a camera?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Is she bloody reading my mind?

"Um, I do, why?" I smile, cocking my eyebrow.

"I just thought we could have some fun." She blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Depends on what you're kind of fun is, love."

"Well, it is your camera," she explained, before taking a deep breath and adding, "I hope you know you can trust me, Rob. This stays between us."

"I know." I walked over to the nightstand beside the bed, opened the drawer, and pulled out my camera. "Here we go."

"Wow, that's an awesome camera." She took the camera from my hands, turning it over in hers looking at the mechanics of it.

"I love it. Too bad I don't get a chance to use it very much." I shrugged.

"Well, we'll definitely make sure it gets plenty of use tonight," she replied, placing her hand on my cheek, and leaning into kiss me. Her sweet, succulent lips pressed around mine, and I felt drunk by her kiss. Her mouth was so warm and inviting on my mine.

The sound of the camera shutter closing caused my eyes to shoot open. She was still holding the camera, grinning widely.

"What was that?" I blinked, nervously quirking my eyebrow at her, wondering what the bloody hell she was up to.

"I'm taking your picture, Mr. Pattinson." She grinned as she raised her eyebrow in challenge, poising the camera at me.

The shutter clicked each time she took a photo of me. I shook my head nervously, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and reached my hands out towards her. "How about I take some pictures of you instead?"

She crawled up on to the bed, kneeling before me. "What's the matter? This isn't fun for you?" She playfully pouted, holding the camera in her hands.

"Honestly, Carrie? No, not when I have my picture taken all the time without my permission."

She slumped down on the bed, lowering the camera to her knees. She diverted her eyes from me, and I knew I had upset her. I felt like such a tosser.

Fucking wanker.

"I totally didn't even think about that, I'm so sorry," she whispered, laying the camera down on the bed.

I knew I had put a dampening on the mood, and I had to fix it quickly. I placed my hand on her cheek, drawing her up towards me. I looked deep in her gorgeous eyes, and assured her it was okay. "You don't really think about it unless you go through it yourself."

She rolled off her heels, and sat down on the bed, quietly thinking to herself. There was sadness in her eyes, and I longed to take that away. "Hey, there. Come back to me. Let's not get down in the mouth, shall we?"

"I just want you to have a good time, that's all, and I feel I might have ruined that."

"I was having a great time, well... until a few seconds ago." I shrugged. "It's my fault, please forgive me." I reached for her hand, but she would not take it.

I really am a bit of a knob, aren't I?

She looked up at me, and there must have been something she seen in my eyes, because she leaned over, picked the camera up off the bed, and handed it to me.

Her southern accent was thick, as she whispered to me, "I want you to take my picture."

"All right." I held the camera up, and focused it on her, she was an excellent subject. She smiled for me, and gave me a couple of different poses, which I snapped them all.

She stood up on her knees from the bed, and braced herself by grabbing my shoulders. She snatched me by the scruff of my shirt, moving me closer towards her, and snogging me passionately. Then, she moved towards my ear whispering, "Keep going, baby, please, don't stop now." I continued to uphold my end of the deal, and returned to snapping shots of our passionate embrace.

She pulled me onto the bed with her, as she began to unbutton my shirt. She wrenched it open as if I was a Christmas gift she had been longing for, and she was simply savouring the moment. Slipping her fingers under the material of my shirt, she pushed it down my arms, leaving a trail of heat in her wake.

She smiled, and licked her lips as she finished pulling my undershirt from my trousers. I stopped snapping the camera as she ran her hand up my bare chest, pulling my undershirt up with them. I lifted my arms so she could pull the shirt over my head.

I closed my eyes as she gazed over me. She inhaled, and I dared to look at her. I have always been so self-conscious of my chest. It is the most critical part of my entire body. No matter what I do, trainers, gyms, nutritionists, quick fix diets, I cannot make it right to my liking. I was glad the fans were so appeased with it when filming New Moon. I wanted to do the Volturi scene justice.

"Good God, you are fucking beautiful, baby," she murmured, as she leaned into towards my chest, kissing and licking the planes of my abs.

Holy shit, that is wonderful. I quickly resumed photographing this experience.

She slipped her fingers into the waistband of my boxers, and tugged them down with my trousers, to my knees. I lay down on the bed, resting my back against the pillows, allowing her remove the remainder of my clothing. I now lay completely naked before her, and she moaned, taking in my length.

She licked her lips, and straddled my knees, taking my cock in her hand. She rubbed her thumb across the slit of my knob, gently thrusting her tiny hand down the shaft. I moaned, and snapped a shot. She smiled coyly. Still thrusting her hand down my shaft, she took my cock into her mouth, and gently shagged me with her tongue. I nearly forgot about the camera totally, wanting to grab her head, and guide her down my cock, but knowing this is what she wanted, I just took a couple of deep breathes, and tried to hang in there.

I looked down to find her staring up at me through her long eyelashes, her beautiful lips encompassing my throbbing knob.

"That's it, love. Oh, God, yes."

"Mmmmm," she moaned around me, sending a thousand vibrations through my cock.

"Oh, fuck, yes!"

She continued to moan, causing my dick to twitch in her mouth.

"Yes, please, more," I begged. I bit my lip, watching her go down on me. I tried my hardest to keep the camera focused on her. I could not wait to see the end result, in more ways than just one.

She slowly pulled off me, only to slam back down on me, taking me fully into her mouth. I groaned loudly, as I felt my head hit the back of her throat.

"Carrie, yes, my love, that's it! Mmm, that feels so fucking good. So bloody good, yes, baby."

I could not take it any longer. I threw my relatively expensive camera down on the bed, grabbing onto her head, and guided her down on me. My fingers wrapped around her beautiful, blonde locks, pushing my cock as deep as her mouth would allow, feeling her closer and closer to me each time. I felt like I was going to explode any minute.

"I'm going to-" I began to warn her.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded assuredly, pushing her tongue against me. What sent me over the edge was her licking my slit, and then grazing her teeth on the underside of my cock.

She did not even have a chance to move, as I flooded her mouth. I gripped her hair tight, holding her mouth around me. She moaned as she gripped my ass, hard. She pumped me in her mouth a few last times, as she swallowed me whole, and cleaned me up very nicely.

It felt so good to have her talented mouth attend to me. It had been so fucking long since I had anyone tend to me like that and motherfucker if she was not the hottest girl I had seen in a long damn time!

She looked back up at me, and smiled. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, and pulled her to me, locking her in a passionate embrace, enjoying the taste of me on her lips.

"That was amazing. Thank you." I could not stop smiling.

"It was my pleasure, darlin'." She winked, and flashed an innocent smile.

Innocent? You are not fooling me, miss. I'm getting to know you now, inside and out and I want to know more...

"Now, who's being unfair here? I'm bloody naked, and you still have your knickers on."

She giggled, and I realized it was my accent that made her chuckle.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" she challenged with a smirk on her face.

"This!" I exclaimed, flipping her, and hovering over her. I slipped the tie over her head, flinging it across the room. I ran my fingers down the side of her tits, following the material of her bra behind her back.

She arched her back, giving me access to unhook her bra. I slipped it off her chest, admiring the beautiful, perky tits that now bounced before me. I threw the bra across the room not caring where it landed, and slammed my mouth on her tit, sucking it hard. Her nipples pebbled immediately, giving my teeth something to grind against. I bit each nipple, loving the look of her hard for me, while sliding my hand down the flat plains of her stomach.

I slipped my fingers underneath the hem of her panties, tugging them down. She lifted her hips, and assisted me in pushing the material down her legs, kicking them off. While still loving the feel of her breast in my mouth, I slid my fingers between her legs, to find the surprise of my life.

I released her nipple from my teeth, looking down to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Holy fuck! Bare!

Her skin was soft, and hairless. I could not believe my luck. There was nothing there to hinder me from doing anything to her. I ran my hands over her sweet skin, sliding my finger over her hard nub. I could actually feel her clit throbbing under my fingertips.

I pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her tight walls clamp around my fingers. She cried out at the contact.

"God, Carrie, you are fucking beautiful, you know that?" I leaned up, continuing to thrust my fingers inside her, and kissed her sweet lips. Her tongue darted along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I teased her by licking her tongue, but that backfired on me when she sucked my tongue into her mouth.

The kiss lingered, as I felt her body shake around my fingers. I knew she was close to coming, and I couldn't wait to watch that again.

"So, beautiful," I repeated. If there was one thing I knew in this world, it was a woman could never be told she was beautiful enough.

"You make me feel beautiful, Rob."

"I want you to feel that way, love."

"Mmm." She titled her head back and rocked her hips onto of me, her warmth encapsulating my fingers, taking me in whole. I kissed her, drowning out her screams, as her body reached its peak.

I rolled over her, pulling her on top of me, her chest heaving, desperately trying to catch her breath, looking at me for guidance. I relayed to her with a single look what I wanted. She placed her hands on my chest, rose up, centering my cock with her wet, hot slit, and slammed down on me, continuing our fuck hot session.

-R-

Breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat, I wrapped her body around mine, her legs locked at my waist, as I stumbled us towards the bathroom.

The candles that had been lit were now melted down to nubs on a pedestal. There were beautiful flower arrangements in here, that hadn't been here earlier in the day. A bubble bath had been drawn with red rose petals tossed about. It was beautiful, but I figured I would have to warm the water up. I gently glided Carrie down my body. I released her once her feet were firmly planted on the floor, and proceeded to check the water. To my surprise, it was still wonderfully hot.

I guided her to follow me into the tub of water. We slowly sat down in the infinity tub together, letting the warm water sooth our tense muscles, reviving our heated bodies. I rested against the cool, white porcelain, and pulled her body into mine, as my arms were wrapped around her waist. She lay comfortably against my chest, as I used my bare hands to bathe her.

We did not talk very much, just quietly sat in the bubbles enjoying each other's company. My hands generously rubbing her shoulders, as her delicate fingers rubbed the kinks out of my thighs. I sighed at how relaxed I felt with her. Who would have thought we had only just met. It felt like we had been together forever, and I liked that feeling. I was comfortable with her, I felt like I could be myself with her, and not what everyone expected me to be.

I slid my hands down around her waist, holding her to me. She placed her hand over mine, rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. I closed my eyes allowing this moment to linger in space and time.

-R-

As we got out of the tub, I wrapped an oversized terrycloth robe around her petite frame. She looked so adorable with it swallowing her whole.

We walked out of the bathroom, through the master suite, and headed into the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the fruit tray, along with a bottle of champagne. I grabbed two champagne glasses from the cupboard, and proceeded to pour. I handed her a glass, and toasted to our evening. She chuckled, and took a sip. I motioned for her to follow me, as I led her into the living room.

I took her glass from her, and placed it on the table, along with my glass, the bottle, and the fruit tray. I pulled a couple of blankets from the armoire, lay them on the floor in front of the fireplace, and grabbed some pillows from the sofa, tossing them on top of the blankets. She watched me diligently from where she stood, as I knelt down on the floor, and used the remote to start the fireplace, suddenly grateful that Nick insisted I stay in a swanky place like this.

I motioned her forward with my index finger. She walked over from behind the sofa, joining me on the blankets. I took her hand, and helped her, as she lay down beside me. Her robe opened just enough to where I could see those lanky legs, and I just had to touch. I took a strawberry from the fruit tray, created a line up her leg with the juice from the berry.

"I bet you taste lovely," I whispered, as I sucked the juice from her thigh. She moaned opening her legs just enough to let me glimpse at her beautiful pussy. I slipped the strawberry between her teeth, as I opened her robe, exposing her beautiful naked body.

I picked up another strawberry, and rubbed the fruit over each of her perky nipples. I popped the fruit in my mouth, and began suck the juice from her breast. She ran her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp while I had my way with her perfect tits.

"I want to taste you, love," I sighed, kissing down her stomach.

I reached over her head, and picked up the bottle of champagne. There was a little left in the bottle, and it seemed terrible to let it go to waste. I poured it on her, watching it chill her skin, my eyes trailing down her body as the liquid cascaded down the plains of her flat stomach. I quickly discarded the bottle, and frantically began to lick up the champagne as fast as I could, letting the trail lead me directly where I longed to be.

She spread her legs, as I continued to crawl down her body. I began to feel overheated with my lust for her, the heat from the fireplace, and the robe I was wearing. I quickly removed the robe, and threw it over her head, onto the sofa.

"Wow," she whispered, as I lowered my face to meet her hot centre. I lifted her legs over my shoulders, opening her even further to me. She cried out, as I darted my tongue down from her clit to her slit, toying with her tight, pink pussy.

I pulled her lips apart with my fingertips, exposing her warm centre, and thrust my tongue deep inside her, while flicking her clit with my finger. I could feel her juices flowing faster, as I continued to taunt her with my tongue. She squirmed, and grabbed my head, holding my face to her beautiful opening. I smiled as she began to shake. I could feel her toes digging into my back, as I sucked her clit into my mouth. I bit down on her sweet nub, while pushing one finger inside her.

Her walls clamp down on my finger, so I pushed one more inside her. She screamed a list of profanities followed by my name, as her body reached its climax. I lapped at her, wanting nothing more than to taste her desire flowing over my lips and tongue. I continued to lick her clean, as she came down from her orgasmic high.

I looked up at her, and smile, still tasting her on my lips. I climbed on top of her and kissed her, feeling my cock tap against her entrance. I looked into her eyes, silently begging for permission to enter her, to take her as my own. She gave me a sweet nod, and I slipped myself inside of her, feeling her warmth envelope me. It was almost as if she was created just for me.

I don't know what came over us, but our bodies began to move longingly together. Sweet touches, soft moans, gentle kisses, and warm atmosphere encompassed us. This was not the hard fuck, I had bestowed on her earlier. This was soft, gentle, sweet sex. Our bodies molded together in perfect harmony. If this hadn't been our first date, and if we had known each for longer than twenty-four hours, I would have called this making love.

She purred, as I slowly, pushed myself deep into her, holding her face, and kissing her lips. Her hands stationed on my back, rubbed gentle lines up and down it, caressing me.

I felt so many things in this moment; I wanted to scream at my emotions. I didn't know how to react. It has been years, since I felt this connected to a woman, and even then, it had taken a bit time before we had reached this point in our relationship. Here I was, inside Carrie, and let's face it, making sweet, passionate love to her, and I barely knew her.

I watched her face as she reached her climax. Her eyes were saying something I just wasn't sure how to read it. My eyes stayed connected to hers, as I relaxed and came with her. My heart expanded as a single tear seeped from her eye. I collapsed on top of her, letting her hold me in a loving embrace.

"What was that?" she whispered in my ear, pushing my wet hair back from my face.

"I'm not quite sure," I replied, just lying on top of her, afraid to extract myself from her body. Afraid that if I did, I would lose what I was feeling at this very moment.

-R-

We laid in silence for several moments, until I finally moved off her, worrying that I could quite possibly be hurting her with my weight. She looked almost lost, as I moved to lie beside her. I kissed her gently, and smiled. I saw the wheels in her head turning, as she desperately tried to figure out what had just happened between us. I, too, wanted to understand it.

She kissed my nose, and then stood up as she wrapped one of the blankets around her, moving towards the balcony doors. The doors were large glass paneling that allowed for the most beautiful view of the city. She pressed her arm up against the window, and leaned in, looking out at the night skyline.

I got up, and walked up behind her. I kissed her slender shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

I worried that I had scared her. I don't know what had come over me. I just knew that I wanted this woman more than I had ever wanted anyone or anything before in my life.

"I'm fine, darlin'. Just a little..." she trailed off. She looked up at me, and smiled. My cock twitched to life, and I was instantly hard for her again.

What the bloody hell is going on with me?

I moved in closer to her, pressing my hard cock against her backside. I did not know what fuck was going on, all I knew was that I wanted her, all of her, and I was willing to be bring out the animal in me to get it.

She moaned as she felt me press into her back. I whispered to her in a husky voice, "You see what you bloody do to me?"

She nodded her head quickly, dropping the blanket to the ground.

"I can't get enough of you, I want more. I need more."

"Take it," she whispered, "Please, take me."

I kicked the blanket away from our feet, moving it out of the way and then dipping my knees down, and with one deep push, I was fully sheathed inside of her, feeling complete once again.

She moaned from the sensation, squeezing me from within her thighs.

"Fuuuucckk!" I groaned, pressing her chest up against the window. "You are so fucking amazing. You feel so bloody good, baby."

"So are you, oh, God!" She reached her arm behind me, gripping on to my neck, holding me closer. Her other hand pressed against the window, holding her balance.

"Look at you. All naked pressed up against this window for all of LA to see with my cock in your pussy." I growled into her ear, nibbling on it.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned, nodding her head.

I felt the muscles in my stomach begin to tighten, a burning sensation below in my balls, my legs trembling.

I wrapped my hands around her waist, pushing her down onto me. I held her waist in one hand, pumping her on my cock, while my other hand moved south towards her nether region, finding her pulsing clit and tempting it with light flicks of my fingertips. I had come to realize that this was a very sensitive spot for her, and when she was on the cusp of an orgasm, a few quick flicks against her hard nub would send her crashing over the edge.

Her legs started trembling, I grasped onto her tightly.

"Yes, baby, let go. Let me see you come undone for me."

"Oh, Rob, please, please, please," she begged, as she writhed before me.

My legs began to give way, as I heard her say those words. I, too, began to cum, my hot liquid spurting inside her, filling her.

I leaned my head into the crook of her neck, panting for air. I held on for dear life, as our legs were collectively trembling. I slowly lifted her off me, fearing I might drop her, and gently placed her on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her, and turned her to face me. I kissed her nose, as I walk us backwards, until I fall in an armchair behind me. I lift her by the hips, and turn her where she was cradled in my arms. Her legs rest over the arms of the chair, dangling like a child. I could feel her heart beating through my chest, as we breathed erratically.

"Oh, my God," she panted, clutching her chest, "that was incredible."

"Yes, it was." I smiled, kissing her temple.

She sighed, and kissed my neck. I ran my hand up her arms, rocking her on my shaky legs, humming to her. The room remained silent, except the sound of my voice, and our heavy breathing. After a while, she relaxed in my arms. Exhaustion was setting in, but I didn't want this night to end.

I laid my head against the back of the armchair, relaxing with her steady in my lap. I closed my eyes, just feeling her wrapped up in my arms. She felt perfect there. My C.J., my Carrie, my girl.

"You seem exhausted," she murmured, looking up at me.

I opened my eyes, and smiled. "I'm just fine, perfectly content."

"I should leave. You need to get some sleep." She moved, trying to leave my arms, and I wasn't having that.

"No, don't go. Stay with me. Please don't leave," I pleaded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want this night to end either, but she wasn't about to assume anything.

I gave her my best smile. "I asked you to leave my nightstand, and come to my bed. Remember?"

She chuckled. "I do."

I stood up, carrying her bridal style to my bed, our bed. I laid her down, and curled up behind her. I pulled the covers over our naked bodies, and fell asleep with her in my arms.

-R-

Late the next morning, I awoke feeling warm, refreshed, and rather sore. Still curled up in my arms was the beautiful woman that I had made love to all night long. I couldn't deny what had happened. I knew I wasn't in love with her, that wasn't possible. It's too soon. Isn't it? What I did know is that I could easily fall for her and that both excited and scared the shit out of me.

She sighed in her sleep, looking so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. I gently crawled out of bed, careful to not jostle her, and went into the living room to reclaim my robe. I quietly laughed, looking around the living room at the mess we had left behind.

Remembering I hadn't checked my mobile all night long, I retrieved it from my jacket pocket.

"Ah, blimey," I mumbled to myself, looking at the screen. Twenty-two missed calls, and thirteen text messages.

I began scanning the call history, only to find that my manager, Nick, and my agent, Stephanie had been literally ringing my phone off the fucking hook.

"Don't they bloody realize it's the fucking weekend?" I grumbled, as I headed to retrieve my netbook from my messenger bag.

I scanned the text messages, and nearly died of laughter at the content. The word was apparently out about my date with Carrie, and the world was frantically trying to figure out who the 'blonde bombshell' I was with was.

That's right, people. I was with a blonde bombshell, and she exploded around me last night. Multiple times, might I add?

I knew I would have to call them back soon, but I didn't want my weekend to end, and by calling either one of them, that was surely bound to happen.

I made my way to the kitchen, made me a cup of tea, and sat down on the sofa, propping my feet on the table, where our empty champagne glasses, and fruit tray still lay. I looked down at the blankets, rumpled on the floor, and sighed at the thought of what happened there just a few hours ago.

My netbook came to life, and I quickly began checking several of the fan websites. I knew if there was anything to be known about what happened last night, they would have the scoop.

I actually had to laugh aloud as the headlines popped up on my screen. I could see now why Nick and Stephanie were so frantic. I was still amazed at how someone as simple as I am, could gain so much attention, but here I sat, reading about my date in the bloody gossip columns.

R-PATTZ SWOONS STUNNING BLONDE AT LOCAL STEAKHOUSE

ROBSTEN CALLS IT QUITS!

PATTINSON SEEN CAROUSING AROUND TOWN WITH UPCOMING ACTRESS

KSTEW BROKENHEARTED, ROB CHEATS WITH BLONDE BOMBSHELL

I scanned each article, reading their assumptions about my life. I shook my head in disbelief, but at the same time had to laugh at how some of them actually got things right. This will make my life interesting for the next few weeks. I mentally prepared myself for the loads of paparazzi that would be tailing me.

I had read enough of what the gossip columnists believed. I opened my email, and was grateful it was practically empty. I had some spam mail, which I quickly deleted, and an email from Kristen, one from Tom, and then, of course, one from Nick.

I scanned Tom and Kristen's emails, once again finding they just wanted in on the truth. Kristen had attached a pap picture of Carrie and me in her e-mail. She went on and on about how beautiful Carrie was, and demanded to know who she was, how we met, and why I hadn't told her I was dating someone. I quickly replied giving her enough details to appease her, and telling her I would call her later with the full story. I loved having her as one of my best mates. She had a way of keeping me grounded when the limelight got rough.

"Whatcha doin'?" Carrie's sweet southern accent carried across the room to me. I looked up to see her hair disheveled, and her body wrapped up in my dress shirt. Bloody hell did she look sexy in my clothes.

"Just emailing Kristen. Apparently, our secret is out about last night," I replied with a chuckle, hitting the send button on my email.

Carrie looked down at her feet, acting slightly worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, setting my computer aside, motioning for her to come to me.

"I didn't even think about how Kristen might take us going out. Aren't you two... you know?" she asked, as she sat down beside me on the sofa.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. After everything that transpired between us last night, she still believed the gossip. She believed in the hype. I couldn't blame her. Kristen and I really did enjoy fucking with the paparazzi. Therefore, I could understand how she might be confused.

"Kristen is one of my best mates, dear, but it ends there. I would never cheat. It's completely against my nature. I mean, I'm a prat, but I'm not that big of a prat," I explained, pulling her into my lap, sliding my hand up her thigh.

She curled up into me, and kissed me. "I don't think you're a prat," she said, trying to imitate my accent.

I playfully pat her bare thigh, slipping my fingers up under the shirt to grab onto the delectable ass of hers. I kissed her, and whispered, "I'm glad you think so."

I squeezed her bum, as our tongues collided, effectively ending the conversation. I wanted her again. I maybe sore as hell, but my body knew its desires, and it desired her. I massaged her sweet bum as our tongues struggled for control of each other's mouths. Her fingers slipped into my hair, holding my face to hers. There was so much passion in that kiss; I nearly lost my load just sitting there.

We were drawn out of the moment by the vibration of my iPhone going off.

I looked down at the caller ID and seen Nick's name pop up. Once again, I chose to ignore it, but he had effectively stifled the moment. She chuckled, moved off my lap, and walked over to her purse. I watched her extract her mobile from her clutch, and her eyes grew huge.

"Fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"As you wish," I got up, and wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her body close to mine.

I looked over her shoulder, and seen she, too, had missed quite a few telephone calls over the course of our evening.

"Everything okay, my love?" I asked, pressing my lips against her temple.

"Veronica is freaking out. Apparently, my picture is everywhere, now associated to you." She chuckled, shaking her head as she turned to face me, kissing me passionately. "I could think of worse things that could happen in my life."

"I'm so happy to hear that," I murmured against her lips.

"I really need to call her. I know she has to be foaming at the mouth by now." Carrie gently, but sweetly pushed herself out of my grasp, and dialed a number on the phone. I walked her back to the sofa, and sat her close to me. While she made her call, I picked up the netbook, and read Nick's email. I actually had to laugh at the content.

 

To: SpunkRansom

From: NicktheManager

Date: August 27, 2010

Time: 10:52 am

RE: Audition

Rob:

I know how much you love the author C.J. Reiner's novels and had to give you the news immediately. His book, Level Playing Field has been adapted for movie production. I just received the script in my office this morning, requesting you take a look at it. They want you for the male lead role, if you're interested. Auditions start Monday.

Call me ASAP!

-Nick

 

I turned to Carrie, and smiled. She was all but arguing with Veronica.

"It couldn't be helped. He's Robert Pattinson for Christ's sake. Of course, the paparazzi were everywhere. I'm at the hotel right now." There was a bit of a pause, when she sighed and practically whispered, "No, not my hotel."

She pulled the phone from her ear as Veronica squealed into it. I could actually hear her scream, "Oh, my, God! You spent the night with The Robert Pattinson."

I laughed, at the way she said my name. Carrie blushed, and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

I placed the computer aside, and leaned in to kiss her. I took the phone from her hand, with her giving me a startled look, as I placed it to my ear.

"Veronica," I began. There was a momentary hushed silence on the other end of the line. I chuckled as I continued, "Yes, Carrie granted me the pleasure of her company last night, and if it's all the same to you, I plan on shagging her at least three more times before I let her leave my presence."

I looked at Carrie and had to laugh. She had placed her hand over her mouth, and looked surprised at my revelation to Veronica.

"Um, I understand, Mr. Pattinson, but can you please ensure that I get her back in one piece," Veronica mumbled.

"Call me Rob and I will gladly ensure you get her back. As for in one piece? Well, that I can't promise. Actually, you might want to consider cancelling all of her engagements for the next week. I plan on making it to where she won't be able to walk, and she will need at least a week of recovery time."

Carrie slapped my leg, and I laughed. Veronica was stumbling all over herself, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Two can play this game, Mr. Pattinson," Carrie teased as she crawled into my lap straddling my legs. She opened my robe, to find my hard cock ready for her.

Her little hands grasp a hold of me, lining me up with her already wet centre. She smiled at me mischievously, and then slammed down on my hard cock. I groaned at the feeling of being inside her again.

"Mr. Patti- er, Rob, are you okay?" Veronica's voice called out over the phone. Carrie was riding me hard and fast, impaling her body on my hard cock. Now, it was my turn to try to form a coherent sentence.

"Bloody peachy," I grunted. "I'll have Carrie call you back later." I threw her mobile to the side, not even sure if I hit the end button, and grabbed Carrie's hips to help her ride me.

We both came, hard, as her tight, wet pussy milked me for everything I was worth. She leaned her head into the nape of my neck, biting at my jaw. "That's one," she whispered.

I laughed, taking her face in my hands, and kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. We sat on the sofa, snogging for a while. My cock remained inside her, neither of us willing to lose that connection between our bodies.

"I want you again," I told her, as I lifted our bodies off the sofa.

"You're incorrigible." She laughed, kissing me deeply, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"You have no idea," I mumbled against her lips, carrying her to the bed, to make sweet love to her.

-R-

Several hours, and many orgasms later, we lay, in the bed, watching the telly, snogging and cuddling.

I knew it was inevitable that she would have to leave me soon, but I really didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay. I wanted to get to know her better, both mentally and physically.

She sat up and stretched. My heart fell as she grabbed her watch from the nightstand on her side of the bed, and put it on.

Her side.

I sighed, and whispered her name, "Carrie?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face me.

"Please don't go."

Yes, I am begging.

"Rob, please-"

She turned her head away from me. I could see the struggle in her body that she wanted to stay as much as I wanted her to.

"Say you'll stay, love?" I reached up and traced her spine with the tip of my finger.

"You know I can't." Her chest heaved, bouncing her beautiful tits for me to see. If there wasn't such a sadness in the room, I would have pounced her right then, and fucked the hell out of those delectable mounds.

"I know you're afraid. I don't blame you. My life is not an easy life to lead, I know with everything that happened last night, and today, it's a bit of sensory overload. However, I feel something for you, Carrie. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time. Please don't be afraid. I don't know if my heart can take that."

"I'm not afraid. I feel the same about you," she stated matter-of-factly. She turned to me, and kissed me, letting her tongue linger over my lips.

"Then say you'll stay...with me?"

"You're making this very hard, Rob." Carrie looked down, shaking her head.

I scooted over to her side, lying next to her, "No, love, you do that all by yourself." I smirked at her, and pulled her hand down to my cock.

"Rob! Seriously, you're insatiable!" She heartily laughed.

"That's the first time you've complained," I replied, acting wounded.

"I know," she chuckled, "And for the record? I wasn't complaining, but I really need to take care of a few things, before tomorrow."

"Like, maybe look over script for 'Level Playing Field'?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but - wait, how...how did you know?"

I quirked a smile, "My manager emailed me. The studio wants me to audition for the lead."

I watched as her eyes lit up. She squealed, jumping on the bed, pounced on me, showering me with kisses.

"If I knew I would get this kind of response, I would have told you immediately this morning." I laughed, kissing her again.

"I believe you were a little busy this morning, my darlin'," she purred against my lips.

I grinned. "So, tomorrow, after the auditions, do you have any plans?"

"Hmm, why you ask? Did you have something in mind?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"I, uh, have some reading to catch up on." I smiled as she looked down at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, is that so?" She leaned down, placing her elbows on each side of my head, and leaned in towards me, placing her chin on her hands.

"It is so, and I would love to spend more time with my favourite author." Her eyes danced, as she thought about what I was saying. A smiled formed on her face, as she leaned in and kissed me.

"So, are you telling me you want us to write the sequel?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from SparklingWand: I want to thank Writing4Roses for talking me into doing this. It's been a hell of a lot of fun writing this fantasy. I, also, want to thank robbsweetangel, and our British linguist, fallanydeeper, for helping us make this fantasy a fictional reality.
> 
> A/N from Writing4Roses: Special thanks to SparklingWand for allowing me to go through with this story. Please leave a review and let us know what you think! I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Special thanks to robbsweetangel and fallanydeeper for your help with this story. Also, thanks to everyone who definitely encouraged us to go through with this story! It's been an absolute blast and we really hope you love it as much as we do! You can check out my Polyvore profile for all of One Nightstand's storyboards: http:/www(dot) polyvore(dot)com/one_nightstand/collection?id=579286


End file.
